Tame the beast inside of me
by SonewtUnited
Summary: Sonya; a part-time werewolf rehabilitor, is faced with the challenge of rehabilitating a young,nearly feral and misused werewolf named Newt. Slowly, this begins to be more than just a job for her, as she gains feelings for the were.
1. Chapter 1

Tame the beast inside of me

Needless to say, Sonya was not thrilled about her phone going off at 4:00 in the morning. Cursing, she rolled over, picking up the phone. "Hello?" she mumbled. "Sonya!" Theo's voice responded back, urgency in his tone. "We found one!"

"One of what?" Sonya muttered, still not fully awake. This had better be important, or she was going to murder Theo later, for waking her up so early. She could hear Theo panting on the other side of the phone. "A werewolf, Sonya. A feral one. We found him on Vince's property."

Sonya held her breath. "Hold on, I'll be right there."

Fifteen minutes later, Sonya arrived at the police station. This wasn't necessarily the first time this had happened to her. Werewolf packs roamed freely around Glade County. Hell, she was best friends with one. For some reason, Sonya had a way with the wolves. She was one of the few around with a werewolf rehabilitation license. So whenever an injured werewolf, a were fight, or even a dispute between a werewolf occurred, Sonya was the one people called.

Opening the door, she found Theo waiting for her, along with Harriet. Harriet, like Sonya, didn't seem very happy to be awake at the moment. Normally Harriet would've greeted Sonya with a hug, but this time she just gave a nod.

Sonya turned to face Theo. "Where is he?"

Theo gestured to a large cage near the back. "We put him back there about ten minutes ago. Hasn't said anything, besides a few growls and whimpers."

Sonya followed Theo and Harriet to the back where the werewolf was. The were was sitting in the corner farthest to them. He was in human form, _thank god_. When he noticed them come closer, he growled, retreating further bac. Sonya stepped closer. "So you think he's feral?"

Harriet rolled her eyes. "Well, what are we supposed to think? He won't talk, he won't stay still, and he acts more animal than human."

"We've found traces of scars and slashes on his body." Theo spoke. "Manmade. We think someone must've used him as a guard dog, or some sort of terrifying pet."

Sonya's stomach lurched at that. It was disgusting, the way some humans would treat the werewolves. They'd find were pups, and raise them as sorts of fearsome pets, until they no longer possessed human qualities.

Sonya examined the were. He looked to be about her age, with shaggy blonde hair that hung at various lengths. His eyes were wild, and he had small speckles of blood below his left eye. On his forearm, there was a large A symbol tattooed on his skin. Realization dawned on her. He wasn't just a werewolf, he was an alpha.

Sonya spun around to face Theo. "Did you know that he was an alpha?" He nodded in response. "Yeah, he's part of the Greenie pack. problem is, I haven't seen that pack around for years. Last I heard, they all moved up North."

Harriet held up a leather collar. "We found this on him. Says his name's Newt."

Sonya held up the collar to the light. On it, was a phone number, along with Newt's name and identification. "You found his owner right? Please tell me you arrested him."

Theo nodded. "Yeah, we got him. He's a farmer by the name of Janson Wallace."

"Yeah, make sure he won't be able to see his farm for about twenty years." Sonya growled.

Harriet cracked a grin. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. If he's found to be guilty, and he will, he'll be serving a fine little time of thirty years."

"Good." Sonya muttered. Facing the cage, she crouched down, until she was at the were's eye level. "Newt." She said softly. She saw his ears perk up and he momentarily glanced at her, before quickly turning away. Good. He wasn't feral. Standing up, Sonya fumbled with the lock. "Easy there, Sonya." Theo said. "He could attack you."

"I guess we'll find out." Sonya replied, slipping into the cage.

For a moment, she was sure Newt would rip her throat out. But then, he turned away, scooting as far away from her as possible. "Well, it's confirmed." Sonya spoke. "He's not feral." She glanced up at Theo. "Do you know where he's going to stay?"

Theo hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was thinking that maybe he could stay with you, but now that I think about it, I have a lot more room at my place. Plus, I don't have any neighbors." Theo was right about that part. Sonya lived on the edge of town, and there was a lot of room where she lived, but her neighbors could definitely be a problem. She figured they probably wouldn't be too keen with an unpredictable werewolf living next to them. Theo, on the other hand, lived practically in the middle of nowhere, his closest neighbor five miles away.

"Besides;" Theo spoke. "You're talking to a werewolf himself. I think it'd be good for Newt to be around his own kind." Theo had been bitten about four years ago. Unlike most other were's, he didn't stay in a pack, preferring to live alone: a lone wolf. It had been her who had helped him control his gift, and persuaded him to join the police force; an act that had at first, angered many, but they had slowly begun to respect it. Nevertheless, he was one of Sonya's best friends, and she'd stand by him no matter what.

Sonya bit her lip. "True, you live in a better place than I do, but what do you know about rehabilitating a werewolf?"

Theo shrugged. "I've done it once, I can probably do it again."

Sonya groaned. "It's not a easy process Theo. You have to be very, very patient. No sudden movements, no raising your voice, and you _have_ to make sure he feels comfortable with you _and_ his surroundings."

Theo rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine, I can take care of it. What could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The very next day, Sonya received a call from Theo. "Yeah, I don't think this is going to work." Theo's voice said from the other side. Sonya groaned, but really, what had she expected? "What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"He's terrified of me, that's what. He won't eat, he freaks out constantly, and he refuses to sleep anywhere but the ground. That, and he won't go more than six feet near me."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll be right over in a minute."

Theo was right. It was a disaster. When she opened the door, there was furniture askew, something had smashed on the ground, and Newt was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Newt?" She demanded as soon as she saw Theo. He groaned in response, rubbing his forehead. "He's in the bathroom right now. He's refusing to let me in."

Pushing past Theo, Sonya made her way down the halls until she found the bathroom door. To her surprise, it slid neatly open, letting her inside.

There she found Newt huddled on the ground. He was whimpering,clawing at the ground around him; too busy to notice her. Sonya approached him slowly, as not to startle him. When she was less than three feet away, she stopped. Slowly, she reached her hand out, until it was less than a foot away from Newt's face. At the last second, he whined, and moved further away from her. Unwilling to give up, Sonya tried again, getting closer this time. Once again, he darted away. Finally on the third time, she succeeded, managing to run her fingers through his hair. This time, he stayed still. She could've sworn she even heard a purr from him, but that was crazy. Werewolves didn't purr.

"He seems to like you a lot more than me." Theo spoke up, appearing in the doorway. Newt's brief state of calm vanished, and he immediately darted away. Sonya slowly stood up. "Well, you tried Theo. But looks like I'll be taking care of him now."

Theo shook his head. "Sonya, that's a big burden for you to take on. I can't ask you to do that. Plus, you have a life, a job."

Sonya snorted. "What, as a part-time artist looking for people to buy my work? No, I'll definitely have enough time to take care of him. Besides, it's something I'm good at."

"I'll pay you." Theo insisted. Sonya shook her head. "Relax, it's on me."

She faced Newt, who was still sitting crouched in the corner. "Newt, come on. You're coming with me now." Surprisingly, Newt obeyed, following on his hands and knees; almost like a dog. To see him like that almost broke her heart, the fact that someone had trained him to be like that, was so _undeniably fucked up._

Newt trailed behind her, as she led him to her car. When she opened the door however, he refused to get in. Sonya groaned. Looks like this job was going to be even harder than she thought.

After much persuading, and some help from Theo, she finally got Newt to get inside the car. While driving, Sonya couldn't help but think how difficult this was going to be. She'd never dealt with a patient this bad. Newt's human capabilities were rather low. Yes, he could understand her, but at the moment, that seemed about all he was capable of. From what she'd seen of him, he seemed to be much more animal than human. While driving, she made sure to talk to him, explaining what some of the landmarks they passed were, and which houses belonged to whom. She wasn't too sure if he was listening, but hey, the were needed as much human interaction as possible.

They finally pulled up through the dusty driveway to her house. It was rather small, but for now, it'd have to do. Parking, she opened the car door for Newt. He immediately sprang out, landing on all fours. For a minute, Sonya was afraid he'd bolt, but to her relief,he stayed put.

He stayed on his hands and knees, occasionally letting out a sniff. Warily, Sonya spoke up. "Listen, I need you to stand up and 're a human now. So you need to act like it."

Newt let out a whimper, but reluctantly did as he was told, slumping himself up to full height. Although he towered over her, he still seemed a bit afraid of of her, keeping his distance. Sonya sighed. She'd have to change that. That would be their first step. Gesturing for him to follow her, she led him inside.

Her home only had six rooms; two bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, and a living room and kitchen. Truthfully, it wasn't exactly the ideal place for a werewolf. But it'd have to do.

"I guess I should probably show you your room." Sonya said. Newt didn't respond, still slumped over with his hands in his pockets. He followed her though. Hastily, Sonya grabbed several of the stray pieces of clothing and junk strewn across the floor. This room was supposed to be a guest room, but due to the shortage of guests at her house, she mostly used it for storage.

Newt hesitantly sat down on the bed, sniffing around. "Well..this is it." Sonya spoke up. "This is your room now. If you need to go to the bathroom, there's one right down the hall. If you need anything else, just come get me. Oh, and…a lot of my artwork and paintings are in the living room. They're really important to me, so.. you know, try not to wreck them."

Newt nodded, proving he understood.

Sonya examined the were. He'd definitely need a shower and a haircut, along with a pair of new clothes. There were also several of his cuts and scratches that worried her. She knew she'd be pushing him a little too much, for he'd already had a lot of excitement in one day. But then again, he looked like he hadn't been properly washed in weeks, and his clothes weren't giving off the best odor.

Finally, Sonya spoke up. "Well, if you're going to stay here, you'll need a bath." Newt's face turned to that of horror, and he bolted off down the hall. Sonya groaned. Then again, she hadn't expected this to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eventually, Sonya managed to drag Newt into the bathroom, with much coaxing and quite a lot of petting. She adjusted the shower with water to that of his liking, then entrusted the rest to him. Surprisingly, he'd managed to undress himself, despite not having much use of his hands.

He'd been in the bathroom for about ten minutes now, but Sonya let him take his time. She'd worry about the water bill later. Besides, she'd let the were take as much time as he needed, as long as he came out fully clean. While Newt had been in the shower, she'd ran over to her neighbor's house for a new set of clothes. Her neighbor had given her a strange look when she'd asked to borrow a set of male shorts and a t-shirt, but in the end, she got them. They'd probably fit, seeing as Newt was so thin and scrawny.

It was twenty minutes when finally, the shower stopped. Newt must be done. Sonya walked over to the door, rapping softly on it. "Newt? You done?"

A whine came from the other side. "Do you need help?" Sonya asked. Another whine. Sighing, she opened the door, making sure to cover her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes, carefully making sure to only look up. Great. She'd have to dress him now. She highly doubted he could do it by himself, seeing as he still couldn't open doors properly. Fighting back a blush, she pulled Newt up to his full height, so that he was a little above her eye level. He made no noise, just stared at her. He had no clothes on, and his chest was completely bare. Quietly, she slipped the t-shirt on over his head. It fit perfectly, thank god.

For the next part, Sonya was pretty sure her face was bright red. Grabbing a pair of underwear, she bent down, firmly squeezing her eyes shut. "Okay Newt, lift up one of your feet." Thankfully, he did as he was told, allowing er to slide the underwear up his legs, to his hips.

Good. Now she could actually look at him without closing her eyes. After she helped him with the shirts, she stepped back, looking him over. He had long legs, so his shorts were a little short, going a bit above the knees. But other than that, he looked good. Now just for the hair….

Snip after snip of blonde tufts floated to the ground, until his hair was all at the same length. His hair was still a bit shaggy, but it was even now, and out of his eyes. When she was finished, Sonya looked him up and down. She had to say it, he looked good. Cute even. She quickly brushed that thought aside, pulling her eyes away. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked. "You must be starving." She hoped he would say yes. The werewolf looked like he'd never been properly fed. To her disappointment, he walked away, retreating to the comfort of his own didn't follow. Yes, he looked underfed, but he'd already had a busy day,and she feared anymore more adjusting might scare him.

Despite this, she smiled. He'd had a lot of improvement today, and he showed promise. Perhaps she'd be able to make a human out of him, yet.

 **Authors Note:**


End file.
